Princes and Princesses
by sora girlfriend
Summary: So Sora is a Princess, and Riku is a Prince? And they grew up forced together every summer? Oh lord. RikuFem!Sora T for mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I watched **_****The Swan Princess ****_**yesterday. Well, I watched the first part. The part with the song. The "**_**This is my Idea**_**" ****song. I think that's what it's called. Anyways, watch the movie. I know it's for kids, but that doesn't matter. Just watch that part. After that, do whatever you like.**  
><strong>Anyways, anyone who read "Aww man! I can't believe I lost" or anybody from QueerCourt on DA knows I have a huge obsession with Sora crossdressing. Then, I thought about how Sora would make a pretty girl. SO! I decided to genderbend him.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Riku's a prince. Sora's a girl, and a princess. Oh lord. What could happen from here? RikuFem!Sora<strong>  
><strong>NOTE: THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT OF <strong>****THE SWAN PRINCESS.****** Just kinda close to the song.**  
><strong>Also, I would like to give a<strong>** HUGE ****t****hanks to my lovely beta, notacarebear, for helping making this story fantastic!**

****Sora: Newborn Riku: 2ish****  
>"Mommy, do I have to?" Riku groaned.<br>"Yes sweetheart. Go give her this locket," his mother, the queen of a neighboring land, said and handed him a pretty platinum locket with a rose engraved on it. She walked over to King Ventus to discuss something with him.  
>Her young son reluctantly inched his way forward to the place where the princess lay.<em>"She's so tiny,"<em>he thought, and laid the locket beside her.  
>Meanwhile, Queen Aqua his mother, whispered to King Ventus, "I think we should make them betrothed, don't you?"<br>"Why, my dear Aqua! What a fantastic idea!" the king exclaimed.  
>They shook on it, and the queen led her son away, her distraction working perfectly.<p>

****Sora: 3 Riku: 5****  
>"Daddy, where are we going?" a young pretty girl asked her father. She was wearing a lovely blue dress that complimented her eyes beautifully.<br>Her father, King Ventus, looked down at the girl sitting in front of him on his horse. "Well, sweetie, we're going to visit Queen Aqua and Prince Riku," he replied.  
>She wrinkled her nose,an expression which would be rather unattractive on someone less adorable, but looked very cute on her. "Who are they?"<br>"Well, Prince Riku is the one that gave you the locket you have at home."  
>"The one that's too heavy for me to wear?" Princess Sora asked, curious.<br>"That one."  
><strong>LOOK! A DIVIDER!<strong>  
>"Mom! What are we waiting on?" A silver haired boy asked, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.<br>"Stop fiddling!" his mother, the queen, instructed, "We're waiting on King Ventus and Princess-"  
>"Ew! A girl!"<br>"You will be nice to Princess Sora, Riku!"  
>"Ugh."<br>His mother chose to ignore her only son's groan of disapproval. After a bit, she exclaimed "I think I see them!" She pointed to a brown horse surrounded by guards coming down a path in the distance.  
>Riku was pouting too much to really pay attention to what his mother was saying. He was still pouting when they came up.<br>King Ventus lifted and then lowered his little girl to the ground as he got down from his horse.  
>Queen Aqua and him nudged their children towards each other.<br>"_Ugh,"_both of them thought  
>"<em>She's so... girly," <em>he young prince thought.  
>"So happy to be here," the Princess said, not sounding like she meant it at all.<br>"So happy you could come," the Prince replied, just as unemotional.  
>Riku tried to return to his mother's side, but she pushed him back towards Sora. He kissed her hand,out of obligation.<br>Both of them wiped their mouth and hand, respectively.  
>All summer the children fought while their parents continued to believe the betrothal was a wonderful idea.<p>

**A/N: Alright, here's the first part. Don't worry, it'll be more than silly romantic stuff!**  
><strong>Review, I wanna know if people actually like this before I continue!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next please. I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. It's been... years. I'm the worst. This has been on my external harddrive for awhile, but until about a year ago I had no functioning laptop or computer. I promise I will have the next chapter uploaded as soon as I write it and find a beta. Also this probably hasn't been betad. I'm the worst, I know.**

**I've genderbent Kairi too, but I'm calling her... Er... HIM Kai. Kay? **

**Sora: 4 Riku: 6**

"_Ugh, she's coming again," Riku thought._

"_I have to go again..." Sora thought_

Needless to say, they didn't get along, again.

They both went home broken and beaten from fighting.

**MASSIVE TIME SKIP**

**Sora: 10 Riku: 12**

"She's coming again, Kai!"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's a girl."

"So?"

"They've made us spend every summer together as long as I remember. She always wears these girly little blue dresses. Ugh," Riku responded.

The next day Riku waited next to his mother, with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked very cross.

"Can't you at least look like you don't hate her?" Queen Aqua fussed.

His only response was a scowl.

"I see them!" She exclaimed.

Riku glanced towards the path they always came down and saw King Ventus and his horse coming down the path with another horse carrying a vaguely Sora-like figure. However, the figure was most definitely wearing pants and a tunic. Neither of the garments were blue. She had her hair in pigtails on the sides of her head. Riku noted she was wearing the locket he gave her.

"_Kai's gonna think I'm a dipshit," _Riku thought.

The two children went through their usual routine of exchanging niceties and wiping the kisses off their hand and mouth.

All summer Kai and Riku tried and failed to lose Sora. (Also- Kai did call Riku a dipshit)

**OH MY GOD SHE'S MAKING SO MANY TIME SKIPS! GET THE PITCH FORKS!**

**Sora: 13 Riku: 15**

This year was the first year Sora came back in a dress. She wore a pretty blue dress, just like she used to. However, it was more fitted and feminine.

Riku kept complaining to Kai about Sora flirting with the castle guards. Kai rolled his eyes and made comments about Riku being jealous, which invariably led to them wrestling and Sora giving them a disapproving look.

Sora insisted on going on daily rides without either of the boys. One day she didn't come back. While everyone freaked out, Riku quickly and quietly got his stuff together to go after her.

He didn't like what he found.

**OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO KILL HER FOR THIS MASSIVE CLIFF HANGER!**

**A/N: Well... Every good story need a- oops, can't tell you what it is. ;P**

**You'll find out if you review (unless you're my loving beta- she'll find out when I get around to putting into words. Oh yes, I know exactly what's going to happen.)**

**So click that little button! **

**Also- the genderbending Kairi as well- I wasn't too sure about it. What do you think?**


End file.
